The present invention relates generally to gaming machines and, more particularly, relates to an ergonomically-designed xe2x80x9cuprightxe2x80x9d gaming machine adapted to be played by a player in a seated position instead of a standing position.
Ergonomics is a body of knowledge about human abilities, human limitations and other human characteristics that are relevant to design. Ergonomic design is the application of this body of knowledge to the design of tools, machines, systems, tasks, jobs, and environments for safe, comfortable and effective human use. The word xe2x80x9cergonomicsxe2x80x9d is often used synonymously with xe2x80x9chuman factors engineering.xe2x80x9d
Many people view ergonomics as the science and applied science of fitting tasks and equipment to people, rather than forcing people to adapt to designs that neglect the unique capabilities and limitations of the human. Designs that consider human abilities often make human work more productive, efficient, reliable, and safe. These factors often translate into significant bottom-line competitive strategies for the companies that choose to implement ergonomic principles into the design and operation of their products.
The method in which a product is used defines whether that particular product is ergonomically designed. Thus, when designing a product one should have a particular use in mind before one can determine what design of the product will be the best xe2x80x9cfit.xe2x80x9d Determining the xe2x80x9cfitxe2x80x9d requires consideration of tasks to be performed with the product, including such things as the population of people that will interact with the product, and the physical and cognitive abilities required by the product and tasks. Therefore, a product may be ergonomically designed for a specific application by designing the product to match the characteristics of the required operations and the characteristics of the people that will be using the product.
Some products are designed to specifically reduce one or more commonly understood ergonomic risk factors. Ergonomic risk factors include such things as high forces, awkward postures, repetition, vibration, etc. For example, a tool that has been designed to reduce potentially harmful exposure to hand/arm vibration could be considered xe2x80x9cergonomically designed,xe2x80x9d but only in terms of its vibration characteristics. If a worker is required to use that same tool in a stressful posture, due to a mismatch between the tool, worker, and the orientation of the point of tool operation, for instance, then that tool may no longer be considered xe2x80x9cergonomicxe2x80x9d for that particular application.
Heretofore, gaming machines such as slot machines and video lottery terminals have been designed in two distinct styles: a xe2x80x9cslant-topxe2x80x9d style and an xe2x80x9cuprightxe2x80x9d style. xe2x80x9cSlant-topxe2x80x9d gaming machines include a mechanical or video display that is slanted at about a thirty degree angle toward a player and are designed to be played by a player in a seated position. Although the xe2x80x9cslant-topxe2x80x9d machines are fairly comfortable to use by a player in a seated position, the machines occupy a lot of valuable floor space in establishments such as casinos.
xe2x80x9cUprightxe2x80x9d gaming machines include a mechanical or video display that is oriented substantially vertical relative to a player and are designed to be played by a player in a standing position. Although the xe2x80x9cuprightxe2x80x9d machines occupy less floor space than the xe2x80x9cslant-topxe2x80x9d machines, the xe2x80x9cuprightxe2x80x9d machines are less comfortable to use than the xe2x80x9cslant-topxe2x80x9d machines because a player may be required to stand while playing the machine. In an effort to minimize discomfort, most establishments now provide stools for players to sit on while playing the xe2x80x9cuprightxe2x80x9d machines.
Because the xe2x80x9cuprightxe2x80x9d machines were originally designed to be played by a player in a standing position, a seated player often experiences discomfort while interacting with such features as the machine""s button panel, card reader, and coin tray. First, the button panel is mounted at a height that requires an average seated player to awkwardly lift his or her forearms upwardly relative to the horizontal. Second, the card reader is typically mounted near the top of the machine above the machine""s display. Players often carry their card on a string that hangs around their neck and leave the string around their neck even when the card has been inserted into the card reader. As a result, the string may awkwardly dangle over the machine""s display as the player plays the gaming machine. Finally, the coin tray mounted below the button panel is typically located closer to a seated player than a front end of the button panel. Because this arrangement creates inadequate knee clearance, the player may bump his or her knee into the coin tray while attempting to interact with the button panel. The discomfort associated with the above-noted features of xe2x80x9cuprightxe2x80x9d gaming machines is exacerbated by the fact that many players remain at the same machine and perform repetitious movements for long periods of time.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an ergonomically-designed xe2x80x9cuprightxe2x80x9d gaming machine adapted to be played by a player in a seated position instead of a standing position.
These and other objects are realized by providing an upright gaming machine comprising a housing, a mechanical or video display, a controller, a button panel, a player interface, and a coin tray. The display is mounted to the housing and is tilted slightly back at its top from an average seated player. The controller is disposed within the housing. In response to the player selecting a wager using the button panel, the controller is adapted to play a game of chance and randomly generate a game outcome on the display and provide a payout if the game outcome matches predetermined criteria. The coin tray may be used to dispense the payout. The player interface section, which includes a card reader for tracking players who insert their cards therein, is arranged on the housing between the display and the button panel. Various features of the gaming machine are ergonomically designed to minimize physical discomfort that may accompany prolonged static postures and repetitive motions of an average seated player playing the machine. Such features may include, for example, the height and angle of the button panel; the horizontal position of the button panel relative to the coin tray; the height and angle of the display; and the height of the player interface section.
The above summary of the present invention is not intended to represent each embodiment, or every aspect of the present invention. This is the purpose of the figures and detailed description which follow.